


A Fall Memory

by momolady



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolady/pseuds/momolady
Summary: Iruka finally gets to enjoy to fall atmosphere for the first time in ages and remembers a shared moment between he and Kakashi ages ago.





	

Iruka sighed with relief as he took a seat in the quiet commons area outside the school. He looked up at the trees and thought for a moment how peaceful it all was, even if there was the shouting of children echoing behind him. Iruka hadn’t had much time to enjoy the fall weather, least of all the scenery. Konoha was quiet, for the time being. Yet, being a teacher was never quite for peaceful, it was always an uphill battle that never seemed to end, no matter how talented your students might be.

He stretched his legs out and braced his arms on the table behind him as his eyes wandered off into the distance, beyond the leaves, through the sky. His mind was elsewhere for a quiet moment.

“Did you know, if you eat fallen leaves, they taste sweet?” The words came into his mind as he watched the leaves cascade down from above.

He chuckled at the memory, back when he was young and deciding his path. He came across a familiar figure stooped over a pile of leaves. Kakashi stood and presented him with an especially red leaf, uttering those words as seriously as he possibly could.

“I don’t think so,” he answered, pushing the leaf away.

Kakashi waved the leaf around, touching it to his mask, where his lips would be. “So, you’re saying you don’t trust me? I thought we were friends.”

“It’s not a trust thing,” Iruka arched his brow, his fists going to his hips. “It’s more like...a basic knowledge of how nature works.”

Kakashi’s head tilted, his expression never changing. “So you’re calling me stupid then.”

Iruka huffed and frowned, feeling Kakashi’s pressure bearing down on him. “No, I’m not saying that either.”

Kakashi lifted his head, stretching his neck back to look up at the sky. “Fall is a magic time, correct? All sorts of good things come with the change of the season. Festivals with special foods and drinks. The air changes and you feel more alive,” he thrust the leaf out at Iruka again. “It’s all because the leaves become so sweet.”

Iruka eyed him suspiciously. “Not that that statement is wrong or anything…” he mumbled.

“I like to put them in my tea,” Kakashi replied, twirling the leaf around. “Would you like to come have tea with me, Iruka?”

Iruka felt his face burn, the way Kakashi worded it sounded like an offer for a date. “Tea?” He asked, his throat dry.

“Yes,” Kakashi’s eye narrowed like he was smirking under his mask. “I just got a wonderful blend as a gift during my last mission. It’s rather lonesome making it alone.”

“Tuh-tea? At your place?”

“Of course,” Kakashi tilted his head, knowing all too well what he was saying but playing innocent as always. “Tea and leaves,” he tucked the blood red leaf into Iruka’s headband. “You,” his fingers slipped along Iruka’s blushing cheek, “and me.”

Iruka sighed at the memory. He had played right into Kakashi’s plan. While Kakashi did serve him tea, he had always tricked him into eating the leaf like he had wanted all along. If he had been flirting or now, he wasn’t all too sure. This had been a long time ago after all. 

He still admired Kakashi, he always had, even if he was a little odd. Kakashi seemed to seek him out, but he was never certain how Kakashi felt towards him. Was he just teasing him? Did he enjoy seeing him flustered and how he reacted? Was he just a fun distraction?

Iruka scratched the scar along his nose. This was never anything he would voice out loud. Even if he had never been able to shake these feelings since childhood, it wasn’t something he was sure he could follow through with. Kakashi never seemed serious about anything outside his duties.

He slouched in his seat, eyes wandering farther into the sky. Would he ever be serious with me? He couldn’t help but think.

Hands clapped over his eyes, “you look lost little boy, mind if I help you?”

Iruka flinched, but he recognized the voice and he huffed, shoulder slouching. “Let me go, Kakashi.”

“You sound so certain when you say that,” he murmured close to Iruka’s ear, making him flinch slightly. “Or perhaps you merely speak the name of the one you wish to see.”

Iruka brushed the hands away and looked up at Kakashi squatting on the table behind him. “What’re you doing here?” He asked with a blank stare.

“I saw you, I came here,” Kakashi replied with the same tone, mocking Iruka. “You looked lost in thought.”

“I was just looking at the leaves,” Iruka replied, turning back around.

Kakashi slipped into the seat beside him. “Just the leaves?”

“I have a rare break right now,” Iruka answered. “So I was enjoying my favorite season for the first time this year.”

Kakashi looked off into the distance. “I remember,” his voice deep and thoughtful for a moment. 

“Remember?” Iruka looked at his profile.

Kakashi was silent, his gaze distant. A breeze whispered past them and he met Iruka’s eyes. He smiled, a soft chuckle behind it.

“I remember a lot of things,” he then leaned in close to Iruka. His body warmth flush against Iruka’s neck and shoulders. “So I know it’s not just the nice weather you were pondering. Your cheeks were flushed, and your lips were parted.”

‘He noticed my lips?’ Iruka thought, his throat going tight. “Well, you’re misinterpreting it!” He argued.

“I was?” Kakashi murmured thoughtfully.

“Yes, I was just enjoying the weather,” he scoffed and turned away from him, crossing his arms tight against his chest.

Kakashi clicked his tongue, “no,” he sighed. “I don’t believe you.”

Iruka flipped his hands in the air. “Why would you?”

“I bet I can get you to tell me before the break is over,” he replied.

Iruka turned back to see Kakashi was still looking at him. He frowned, biting down on his bottom lip. “You want to make a bet?”

“I know I can make you talk. Might as well get rewarded for being right.” Kakashi shrugged. “No sense in it getting boring.”

Iruka furrowed his brow, his cheeks flushed. “You’re a piece of work.”

Kakashi laughed, cocking his head to the side. “Pretty good right?”

“Fine,” Iruka nodded. “I’ll take on your bet. What do I win?”

“How about, for both of us, we owe the winner a favor. We can ask whatever we desire and the loser can’t say no at all.”

“That sounds awfully loaded coming from you,” Iruka grumbled.

“Of course it is,” Kakashi all too readily agreed. “That’s because I know I will win,” he inched in closer to Iruka, pressing against his side. “Taking the bet then?” He held his hand out for Iruka to shake.

Iruka sighed and took his hand, gripping and shaking. “Fine, I’ll take it.”

Kakashi wrenched his arm, pulling Iruka in even closer to him. “I knew you would.”

Iruka lost balance, his hand coming down and gripping onto Kakashi’s thigh. His heart hammered, jumping suddenly up into his throat and lodging there. “Oh uh-!” He gasped.

“Well,” Kakashi sighed. “I didn’t think you would play dirty with me, Sensei.” He then snickered and lifted his hand towards his mouth like a shocked maiden. “Oh? Is that what Sensei is aiming for?”

Iruka pulled away, yanking his hand back and coughed. “Nothing of the sort! You need to stop reading those filthy books and get your mind out of the gutter!”

“It’s always the upstanding ones that are so depraved,” sniffled dramatically. “At least I’m honest Sensei. You should try it,” he eyed him, a dark glint to his eye.

“Honest!” Iruka scoffed. “All you’ve ever done is trick me.”

Kakashi acted offended, clasping his hand over his chest. “When have I ever tricked you?”

Iruka opened his mouth to say it then laughed, “never mind.”

Kakashi leaned back, crossing his arms tight against his chest. “I was close wasn’t I?” He murmured as he leaned back in thought. “Hmm, so it has something to do along those lines?” His eyes flicked back up to the sky and he was unusually quiet for a few moments.

Iruka cast quick glances at him, nervous he was going to try something. It had been a while since they had been alone like this. This time of year was always busy for the both of them. It had been a while since they had gone to get a drink and talk. This was a strange outing for them, a strange moment.

He stood up, “I should head back to class.”  
Kakashi leaned against his thighs. “What about our game?”

“It’s your game, I wasn’t the one who started it,” Iruka murmured dismissively, his cheeks were ruddy, his eyes downcast. 

“You just don’t want to admit I’m right,” Kakashi scoffed. “Always such a sore loser,” he cut his eyes knowingly up at Iruka. “Although,” he murmured. “You never complain about it.”

Iruka looked down at him as Kakashi caught his wrist.Kakashi pulled him back close, his hand slipping from Iruka’s wrist and into his palm. Kakashi’s thumb rubbing the center of his palm. His long fingers tightening on the back of his hand. 

Iruka’s eyes darted around, not really settling on anything, “I have to get back.”

“You have time,” Kakashi replied, still clutching his hand. “Sorry, I supposed I’m lost in a memory now,” his voice held a smile. 

“So…” Iruka started hesitantly. “Just say it,” he grumbled, “prove me wrong.”

“So eager,” Kakashi clicked his tongue and he stood up, looking Iruka in the eye. “You admit you were wrong all this time?”

Iruka frowned, “you’re stalling.”

“Because I enjoy watching your squirm so,” Kakashi brought Iruka’s hand up and he kissed his knuckles through the mask. “Just like when I served you tea that one time.”

Iruka’s eyes widened and he quickly tried to cover his reaction, but he knew it was too late. Kakashi already had him trapped and cornered. He had nowhere to run now.

Kakashi's hand rested on Iruka’s cheek, making him look directly at him. “I win.”

Iruka frowned, “fine then. Get it over with so I can go ahead and leave!” He nearly jumped from his skin as Kakashi’s hand slipped around his hip and pushed him in closer. Their bodies pressed together. Kakashi’s hand on his cheek smoothed to the back of his neck and caught him.

“Mm,” Iruka shut his eyes tight, his hands clapped down on Kakashi’s shoulders.

“What?” Kakashi chuckled. “You scared? I don’t want you scared.”

Iruka swallowed, his voice coming out breathless and quiet. “It’s just been...I’m just bracing myself that’s all.”

“Oh,” Kakashi tugged down his mask. “I get it,” his lips were on Iruka’s cheek, a small chaste peck. “I’ll build up to it then,” he murmured against his ear.

“Unfair,” Iruka’s hand moved to Kakashi’s chest.

“It’s the bet, this is what I want,” Kakashi’s lips dragged along Iruka’s jaw.

Iruka tilted his head, catching Kakashi’s lips with his own and pressing in close, a soft moan escaping as Kakashi pushed back.

“Hey now, that’s unfair,” he chuckled as he pulled away.

“What?” Iruka swallowed as he caught his breath.

“Making that sort of noise,” Kakashi pressed back in, another strong kiss that made Iruka’s legs melt and chest feel tight. He clutched to Kakashi, meeting his kiss back, giving back each moment Kakashi gave.

Kakashi pulled back, pressing another small peck to his cheek. “Can I come by later?” He asked, his voice soft and deep.

“You’ll just let yourself in anyhow,” Iruka grumbled as Kakashi began to pull away. "So I can't stop you."

Kakashi smiled at him, making Iruka forget for a moment everything he had to do until his mask was tugged back up hiding it. “I’ll see you then,” Kakashi said with a wave and then he was gone as soon as he arrived.

Iruka smoothed down his clothes and rubbed his hands over his cheeks, taking a moment to calm himself and cool down. He smiled tough, touching his lips. A new fall memory treasure.


End file.
